Get out
by lilet
Summary: Eren se da cuenta del amor que siente por Jean, pero que pasara cuando comience a sentir lo mismo por su vecino, un escritor al que le ha entregado la mitad de su corazón y su cuerpo... no todo es tan sencillo, ya que el amor siempre tiene que haber un herido... Jean x Eren ... Levi x Eren .. YAOI


No todo en la vida de eren Yeager era paz y tranquilidad, tener un prometido con cara de caballo y un vecino que te tiene unas ganas y para colmo que este súper sexy no es bueno para su salud, su tan solo no sintiera nada por ese sujeto de cabellos azabache y no hubiera caído en ese juego tan intoxicarte, su vida sería más tranquila.

- ¿ jean...mmm.. Hoy vamos a salir?- se acercó al de cabellos miel.

Jean era su prometido desde hace cinco años, aquella actitud brusca pero cálida hacia él lo habían enamorado.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar?- sus manos viajaron a la corbata de jean, ayudándolo con ella y sonriéndole en respuesta.

- quisiera ir al cine- ajusto la corbata a la camisa, colando sus manos por el cuello del otro- ¿podemos?-

Eren se sintió ser elevado del suelo, jean lo había tomado de la cadera y lo había levantado, alzándolo y haciéndolo girar con él en círculos, unos que duraron muy poco.

- de acuerdo- lo bajo y lo beso en sus labios, probando aquel dulce que lo volvía loco desde hace mucho, sintió a eren acercándolo más a él para profundizar el beso, uno deseoso y lleno de amor.

Jean separo las manos de eren de su cuello y se alejó de él para ir a trabajar.

- nos vemos en la noche- le sonrió, dándole un último beso en la frente.

Las mejillas de eren se sonrojaron por esa forma tan cursi de despedirse y a la vez una que amaba- adiós- le sonrió para despedir a jean, viendo como salió de la casa dejándolo solo y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- Caballo tonto- otra sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro- mierda.. ¡La cena!.. Tengo que ir al super-

Eren fue corriendo a su cuarto, sumergiéndose en su montaña de ropa y tratando de encontrar algo que usar, opto por unos jeans apegados a sus pantorrillas y suelto en sus muslos con una camiseta negra y unas zapatillas.

- ah perfecto- salió de su hogar con su IPad en mano y sus audífonos a cada lado de sus orejas, tarareando una canción.

" I don´t wanna feel"- tarareaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su sexy y pequeño vecino.

" when I looked you"- aquel cuerpo se acercaba más a él, siguiendo sus pasos y rozando su mano con las de eren- when you looked me, I am loving forever" - su piel se erizo por el tacto tan conocido.

- oi, mocoso, no me saludaras? - su voz sonó ronca y fuerte como si un gruñido hubiera salido de sus labios.

- buen día-

- ¿esa canción que cantabas? - se dirigió al castaño rozando sus manos con el otro.

Eren aparto su mano con fuerza al sentir su roce- ..aqu.i no Levi- su voz temblaba por la cercanía del otro.

- entonces ¿Dónde? - guio su mano a la otra tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos- no juegues eren, tu aceptaste esto, ahora no te alejaras de mi- el rostro de eren se volvió a ruborizar y su corazón comenzó a latir sin parar.

- se llama " Crush" de David Archuleta-

- ¿de chuleta?-

- no- rio por esa pregunta- Ar-chu-le-ta- deletreo con sus labios el nombre.

- da igual y ¿a dónde vas?-

- ohh voy al super ¿me acompañas? - sus ojos lanzaron un brillo segador, Rivaille no podía negarse a ellos.

- ¿Qué cocinaras?-

- hoy hare curry picante- caminaron hacia el supermercado con las manos aun aferradas a la otra.

- ..Él… ¿Estará? - eren negó con la cabeza.

- es bueno saberlo- apresuro su paso, jalando a eren y llevándolo a comprar todo para el almuerzo.

Eren trataba de caminar a su paso, comprando por fin todos los víveres- ehh Levi…. ¿Porque tanta prisa?- sentía que su brazo se iba a salir de tanto jaloneo.

- vamos de una vez mocoso-

- Sí- sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aquel sentimiento que surgía por tener a Rivaille a su lado lo hacían perderse en él.

Sus pasos fueron rápidos. Rivaille llevaba los víveres en sus manos y con la otra tenia a eren sujeto a él.

- Levi?- como un rayo Rivaille lo llevo hasta su casa, dándole una seña para que abriera la puerta- Levi- repitió, deslizo la llave por la cerradura.

Solo trascurrieron dos segundos al abrir la puerta y cerrarla para después ser devorado por los labios de Rivaille.

-...eren…- gemía en voz baja, besaba sus labios con pasión, acaricia sus caderas morenas con maestría y se deleitaba con cada beso que le daba.

Las manos de eren fueron directo a su cuello, aferrándose a él y soltando jadeos en cada momento. Sintió a Rivaille aferrándose a él, estrujándolo con fuerza para que no caiga, sus fuertes manos lo volvían loco.

- ..ahh..Levi..ummm ahh- sus labios no podían formar palabras claras, su mente estaba fuera de su cuerpo, solo quería sentir a Rivaille mas cerca a el- ... - jadeo al sentir a Rivaille bajando por su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada parte de piel que veía.

- si tan solo fueras mío eren- jadeaba en voz baja contra su oído- si fueras solo mío, todo tu cuerpo estaría marcado por mí, solo por mí- volvió a besar su boca, introduciendo su lengua y metiendo una de sus manos por su camisa, frotando sus pezones y aferrando la cadera de Eren a su entrepierna.

- ummm ahhh levi. .. No- ronroneo en su oído, abrazando su espalda y jalando su camiseta gris que llevaba puesta, en solo segundos eren ya se lo había quitado.

- entonces ¿dónde, eren?- llevo su cabeza a una de las tetillas del castaño, pudo ver como eren tapaba su boca para silenciar sus jadeos. Rivaille dio un suave jalón a su tetilla y la lamio con gula- dime eren ¿dónde lo quieres?-

Los jadeos de eren atravesaban sus oídos, llevándolo al éxtasis y esperando como un león a su presa para que se rindiera ante él.

- ¿qué me has hecho eren?- decía agitado, quitando la camisa del castaño y posando sus manos en sus caderas levantándolo y haciendo que el otro enrosque sus piernas en él.

- ah?- su trasero chocaba con el miembro erecto de Rivaille, mientras que Levi alejaba un mano de su cadera para depositarla en su trasero, frotándola contra él.

- ¿qué has hecho para que un persona como yo rompa sus reglas y se envuelva en tu juego?-

- Levi... ahh y.o...No- se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Levi dentro de su pantalón, mientras que él se aferraba a su cuello y sentía que era llevado a su habitación.

- dime eren ¿cómo me puede gustar tanto jugar este juego contigo? - quito su mano del pantalón de eren, abrió la puerta y entro.

Aquel cuarto que ya conocía de memoria, aquel cuarto que eren utilizaba para acostarse con su novio—un gruñido salió de sus labios, tirando a eren a la cama— los ojos de eren mostraban pasión y deseo, uno que el podría darle

- levi.. ahhh.. De prisa- jadeaba, tocándose con sus manos a su pecho descubierto e invitándolo a que lo haga suyo.

- eren- jadeo, tirándose encima del otro y volviéndolo a besar con deseo- ven conmigo eren, se solo mío- el rostro de eren se agito en negación, haciéndolo enfurecer.

- no puedo, yo lo amo-

- entonces¡Que mierda quieres de mí!- se alejó, dejando al castaño en aquella gran cama- no sé qué mierda quieres de mí! Antes era un simple juego pero ahora- volteo su rostro para poder ver los ojos aguamarina del otro- ahora ya no me importa nada- camino hacia eren como un clavo hacia un imán, por más que quisiera eren no lo escogería- ahora solo quero que estés a mi lado- y volvió a besarlo con más pasión.

- yo te amo Rivaille- decía entre jadeos- los amo a ambos- eren aferraba sus manos a la espalda del otro, arañándola y estremeciéndose al contacto de esos dedos ajenos a su entrada- umm ... ahhhhh.. riva...ille-

- no mientas- empujo sus dedos dentro de aquel apretado anillo, tijereteado la entrada e introduciendo sus dedos con fuerza- solo déjate llevar de nuevo eren, ya no fuerces tus sentimientos- introdujo dos dedos más, sintió eren estremecerse y moviendo sus caderas a su compas.

- ahhhh. levii... sí..-sentía como esos dedos entraban en él, llevo sus manos al rostro de Rivaille para besarlo y ahogar sus gemidos- ahhh.. levii... por favor-

Eren sintió esos dedos separarse de su entrada, sus oídos podían escuchar una cremallera siendo abierta y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo.

- ...eren..- Rivaille susurro a su oído mientras abría las piernas del castaño con sus manos- relájate- dijo al momento de volver a besar esos labios gruesos, introdujo su miembro con cuidado en la dilatada entrada de eren, beso con suavidad esos labios para acallar los gemidos de dolor.

- ...ahhhhhh.. levii.. ahhhh...-

Los jadeos proveniente de sus labios comenzaron a ser más fuertes, la culpa que en un momento tuvo se alejó, dando paso al placer y perdiéndose en las caricias y besos que le daba Rivaille.

- ahhh.. levii ahhhh... mas..s. Levi.. - las penetraciones aumentaron de ritmo, llevándolo al gran pozo de placer.

- eren, eren..- susurraba al compás de cada embestida.

Levi empujaba con fuerza sus caderas, entrando cada vez más en eren, los gemidos de eren y el rechinar de la cama lo estaban volviendo loco, llevo su mano a la entrepierna de eren, bombeándola con fuerza

- umm..no .le.. no- jadeaba cada vez más en su oído.

- agu..anta.. ahh. un poco más- empujo sus caderas con vehemencia, tomo las piernas de eren, colocando una en su hombro y el otro en el aire- a..guanta- su boca comenzaba a lanzar gruñidos, deseaba tanto morder la piel de eren hasta marcarla como suya.

- .no..noo..levi..ahhh..No- su cadera se movía al compás de Rivaille, sumergiéndose en aquel éxtasis que le brindaba ese pedazo de carne que se enterraba en el- por… Favor... ya. n..o le..ahhh- apretó sus anillos alrededor del miembro de Rivaille, aferrándose a su pecho y rasguñándolo por la venida de su orgasmo.

- ugh- jadeo al sentir a eren apretándolo con fuerza, su ojos llorosos y un poco de saliva salía de sus labios que lo llamaron a besarlo.

-ah.. ..- respiraba con rapidez por el orgasmo, sintió el peso de Rivaille sobre él, abrazándolo y acariciando su columna.

- oi eren-

-umm- susurró, jugando con los cabellos azabache del otro

- tengo hambre-

- hahahaha- su risa comenzó a inundar la casa, le dio unos golpecitos a Levi, indicándole que se levante.

- pero primero tengo que bañarme-

Rivaille vio a eren saliendo de la cama y adentrándose a la ducha- como un mocoso como tú me hizo caer- el sonido de un timbre lo alerto, su celular estaba sonando.

- halo-

Una respiración profunda era lo único que escuchaba tras el teléfono y después un grito le hizo saber quién era.

- ¡mini Mario!- grito con alegría la persona tras ese teléfono.

- muérete- llevo su dedo al aparato, la marca roja en el teléfono lo estaba llamando a presionarlo.

- noooo Levi.. Solo te he llamado para saber dónde estás-

- no te importa- afirmo con molestia

- es que, quiero ir a tu casa- grito tan fuerte que Rivaille aparto el teléfono de su oído con rapidez

- ven dentro de diez-

- ¿qué? saliste a comprar, entonces te espero en la puerta-

- no, no estoy en mi casa-

- ento….- el silencio llego en esos momentos, Rivaille sabía lo que vendría- ...- el silencio lo estaba desesperando.

- ¡habla de una vez loca!- su voz se escuchaba amenazadora e irritada- di algo-

- te veo mañana Rivaille-

Y el sonido de una llamada finalizada llego a sus oídos.

eren salió de la ducha con un toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se vio varias veces en el espejo para confirmar que no tenía ni una marca, la culpa por fin lo estaba invadiendo.

- oí mocoso- vio los ojos a eren, unos ojos vacíos fue lo único que veía- hay que dejar esto- afirmo la ansiedad y malestar por sus palabras lo estaban atormentando

- ..No…- el miedo surco su cabeza, tomando con fuerza el brazo de Levi.

- esto está mal eren-

Movió su cabeza con fuerza, negando con rapidez

- dijiste que me amabas, que no me dejarías- hablo, recordando esas palabras que lo enamoraron.

Unos cabellos miel y sonrisa burlona surgió en su cabeza, aquel engaño que le estaba haciendo a jean, la persona que amaba con todo su ser, lo estaba arriesgando todo por estar con Rivaille, un persona que también ha comenzado a amar.

- basta eren, tu eres el único que está perdiendo algo en esto-

- yo lo siento... no volverá a pasar…Lo siento- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Rivaille camino hacia la salida de aquella casa.

- sabes que eso es mentira- susurro- nosotros ya no podemos dejar este juego de placer y amor- cerro la puerta dejando a eren tras él, sabía que estaría culpándose por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero ya no tenían vuelta atrás.

Saco su celular, tecleo un número rápido y espero que la otra conteste- necesito hablar contigo-

- te dije que mañana- hablo con frialdad-

- iré ahora a tu casa-

Un suspiro salió de los labios ajenos

- estoy en la oficina- Rivaille frotaba sus sienes con fuerza - pero puedes venir a recogerme-

- ¿él está hay?- su garganta se secó, pronunciar el nombre del otro era algo que ya no podía hacer

- no… tú primo ya se fue.- resoplo contra su teléfono- se fue a su casa a ver a su prometido eren- eso fue lo que basto para que Rivaille se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo.

- estoy en camino-

- te espero-

Chan

Chan

Channnnn

**Y dirán que es esta wea! :'( pos un fic :p jejeje es uno que daba vueltas en mi cabeza y ustedes saben…. yo escribo lo que me da la gana :v merezco bouling y palo golpeador de mikis jeejejje bueno esto es un jean x eren x Levi o sea un jean x eren y Levi x eren… es que tenía tantos erens kawaisss, machos, valientes, pero ni una erenzuela! :( eso no es de dios! y pos aquí esta...**

**Maldito eren que juega con el puro corazoncito de mi cabasho TT_TT y Rivaille... Como le vas hacer eso a tu primo joder!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado ^_^ este es un fic d capítulos... Mi muero si mis fics tienen más de 13 capítulos... es demasiado _ bueno mis otepes deben estar felices y mi Lio me va a matar \(•_•)/ no he actualizado naaa...I died...**

**Bueno con esto me despido...**

**PD: mis OCC también se presentaran así que denle amorsh |:P plissss, bueno espero vuelva a actualizar *-* nos vemos °_°)9 + T3T3**

**lilett bye bye**


End file.
